The sacrifices we make
by nameless-ice-goddess
Summary: Arendelle is hit by a blizzard never been seen before, in desperation the king sacrifices his 10 year old daughter in hopes of saving his people. Jack is just beginning to get used to being seen and his responsibility as a guardian. All the sudden he feels himself being called by an unknown force. The whole summary is inside. It will take up the first chapter. Happy reading!
1. prolog summery

Arendelle is hit by a blizzard that has never been seen before, so many have died. When he was young the king remembers his mother telling him a legend of the ruler of winter. How he could create monstrous blizzards, or calm snow days. In desperation the king sacrifices his 10 year old daughter, Elsa, to this lord of winter in hopes to save his people. Elsa is a ten year old girl with an amazing gift she has power over ice and snow.

Across the world Jack Frost is just beginning to get used to both being seen and his responsibility as a guardian. He is having a guardian meeting when he feels himself being called by an unknown force. In his daze he doesn't hear his friend's questions or notices the fact that they are fallowing him. When he makes it to where the call is coming from he finds himself in front of a man dressed in royal robes with a small girl at his side. What will happen to them, how will jack react to the king's sacrifice and what lies in store for Elsa. Only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please read and review! **_

I swear you have never seen a more beautiful sight then the stars on a clear winter's night. MiM shone in all his silver glory, watching over the children of the earth.

In a Dutch town, while the children slept, snow fell in a heavy sheet. During the calm of the night, you could hear a child-like scream of joy in the distance.

Jack Frost had just finished laying the last bit of snow for the night and was heading to the pole for the monthly guardian meeting, his cloak flapping in the wind. North had given him the hooded cloak and a new white/silver long sleeve shirt when his hoody finally wore out.

It has been 2 years, since he helped defeat pitch black, became a guardian and was seen for the first time in all his 300 years. So far? He would say life was good.

'Man" Jack thought 'what a beautiful night. But why do I feel like something's about to happen? Something big?' he shrugged it off. He looked at the clock tower and cursed.

"I'm late." He stated. He flew as fast as the wind could carry him. "Bunny's gonna kill me" a small frost 'blush' coming to his cheeks when thinking about the pooka.

A year ago the pooka had been at his throat but some minor explanations and an apology had gone a long way with helping to mend their friendship and the pooka had been far more accommodating with him since.

Jack had a found that he and bunny had gotten along a lot better that he previously thought possible, laughing and joking with each other. At first he had a healthy admiration for the pooka, he had seen how caring and gentile he was with children, treating them more precious than even his eggs. Then he started to notice other things about him like how his laugh sounded or how the light shines of his fur or how warm he felt whenever bunny smiled at him.

'Man I got it bad,' jack joked to himself, 'well better get going."

"WIND!"

Far away in a small seaside kingdom sat a girl with a familiar head of platinum blond hair.

'Math, whoever created this awful thing should be burned at the stake.' Elsa thought to herself. She looked sadly at the snow outside her window, watching it fall steadily. Wanting so much just to go outside and play, but her daddy would not be very happy. He said that we have to stay inside and hide. Conceal it, never feel it, never let it show.

But she didn't quite understand why. She thought her gift was amazing! She could make snowflakes and snowballs, she can make the entire ballroom into her own personal skating rink! 'But people don't like things like that." She thought 'They don't like my gift.' She sighed sadly. 'What I wouldn't give for just one friend who would love my power and we could play all day and have so much fun!' (hint hint)

Knock, knock.

"Come in." Elsa said in her most queenly voice.

"Your Majesty, I have a surprise for you." her nanny said. "Your father said it would be okay if you wanted to go out and have some fun in the snow for a little while." Even before the nanny has finished her sentence Elsa had her coat on and was running down the hall.

Elsa didn't care if it was cold outside she could go outside in the snow with only her under clothes and it wouldn't bother her one bit. But that wasn't very good for a lady to do so she didn't. Soon she was outside playing and laughing in the snow, she made Olaf her best friend. Now all she needed was the carrot. All the sudden someone came up behind her and pushed her into Olaf and made him fall over. She turned around only to be met with the stares and glares of adult and children alike and decided she wanted to go home. When she told her nanny this she was met with a sorrowful but warm look and went home.

When she told her father what had happened he looked sad and told her not to pay any attention to them.

As Elsa left, the king felt as if the whole world was coming down around my ears. 'Why can't my people see that she is not a curse?' The king thought to himself. 'She is only a little ten year old girl with an amazing and beautiful gift. And this blizzard is only making it worse for her.'

KNOCK, KNOCK

I called for whoever it was to enter. My wife, Rose walked in. her round belly making it cumbersome for her to enter.

"Darling what is the matter?" she asked obviously seeing my worried frown.

I sighed "The villager's fears are getting worse, someone attacked Elsa today."

The queen gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "Is she okay, is she hurt, where is she?" Rose asked franticly, step mother she may be but she loved Elsa like her own blood.

I smiled trying to calm my pregnant wife, "She is fine just a little shook up. Nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about! Someone attacked her!" my wife screamed angry now. I rose from my desk and took her into my arms. Holding her as long as she needed I knew she was right and I told her so.

"What are we going to do? I am worried for Elsa, this blizzard has been going on for months! If the village didn't hate her already this certainly would have done it. Even your court wishes her dead! What if they try to hurt her, or worse?" My wife said in despair.

"I know, I fear the same," I didn't like even the thought of what I was going to suggest but it was our last chance. I took a deep breath. "When I was a small boy my mother told me of a legend."

My wife looked at me questioningly.

"There once was a man with extraordinary power, he could create fierce blizzards or gentile winds. Create beautiful designs on you windows at night and make the land a pure white. Jokul Frosti or Jack Frost, King of snow and ice winter shepherd."

"Why are you telling me this?" looking at me with wide eyes I shush her.

"It is said that there is a monument to him on the north mountain and if you give him a sacrifice along with three ice blue jewels he will come and grant you one of your greatest desires. There are many stories about him and they vary. However there is one thing that always stays constant,"

"What"

"He adores children and can't stand to see them suffer. He will do anything to make children smile." I said a smile on my own lips. "He would make a great teacher for Elsa."

I heard my wife gasp, slowly moving away from me. "No" she whispers in horror I look at my feet tears coming to my eyes "He would be able to teach her how to use her powers, be able to keep her safe, away from here."

Rose caught me by the wrists "We can find another way, there has to be another way." She said staring into my eyes imploringly. I brought her hands to my lips. "There isn't. You know my advisers are calling for her execution, saying she is a curse, a demon child." I softly put a hand on her extended belly. "And now that you're pregnant I can't keep stalling them."

Rose wept in my arms knowing it was the truth. I steeled my resolve, for Arendelle, for Elsa.

The next morning the king took his daughter and his court to the top of the north mountain.

Elsa was riding in front of her father on the royal horse. Through tears and with a hollow voice, her father explained everything to her last night. She cried the whole night and wound up sleeping with her father and step mother. Even though she was just over 10 years old, she knew that this was for the best. Though it didn't stop her weeping.

Finally they made it to the top of the mountain. And found a small stone pedestal with odd lettering on the front. The stone was a beautiful silver blue with three snowflakes carved into the middle of it with hallow circles in the middle. "Where the stones would go." Elsa thought to herself. Her father stepped forward halting just in front of it. Her father looked back at her one last time, took a deep breath and placed the stones. With all the stones in place he began to chant,

Winter shepherd I summon thee,

with aid of these gifts three.

Please lord of winter hear my call,

to come and save us all.

As he chanted a fierce wind blew getting stronger and stronger as time went on. Then all of the sudden a figure appeared above the pedestal. He wore a dark blue cape and what appeared to be a shepherds crook in his hand. But that wasn't what caught their attention.

"He's flying!" Elsa said to herself amazed.

He looked at us them, confusion plain on his features. Finally Elsa's father stood and addressed the figure.

**I am so sorry that this took so long! My life has been so busy that I hardly have time for myself! I hope the next chapter comes a lot faster, but we will see. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting in his chair at the pole, board out of my mind. Why? Well let's see if you can figure it out.

"So this sweet little bicuspid came from an adorable little Chinese girl from Hong Kong. Such a good girl, flossed every day."

I love Tooth dearly, I do, but there is only so long one can sit and listen to her prattle on about teeth. I don't know how North does it.

Bunny leaned over "If I have ta listen ta any more of this I'm gonna fall asleep."

I valiantly tried not to laugh. I was about to retort when I felt everything stop. Like the world just froze, I couldn't explain it if I had too. All I knew was there was something calling me. I had to leave, NOW. In a flash I was out of my seat and flying to the window. Faintly I heard Bunny screaming for me and North calling for the sleigh.

I wasn't paying any attention. All I knew was that I had to go this way. But why?

I don't know what got into frostbite, one moment he was just sitting there and the next he was out of the pole flying like a bat outa heck!

While we were flying I tried to talk to him but nothing I said got a reaction.

Finally he touched down somewhere in Norway.

In front of a group of mortals… who were all staring at him … What?

North touched down behind some rocks and we made our way over to where Jack was. Trying to remain hidden in case they could see us too.

When I came back to myself, I found that I was on a mountaintop hovering over, what looked to me, like a fancy winter themed bird bath.

'Why am I here?' I asked myself. 'The last thing I remember was sitting at the pole.'

A Man dressed in regal clothes started walking towards me … Wait? Could he see me?

"Winter Shepherd" Well that answers that question. "Thank you for coming."

I decided that if I wanted answers I should ask him.

"Why am I here?" I asked the … King? Yeah King, if the crown was any indicator.

"Oh please forgive me. I called you here because we are in need of your help." He said gesturing to the small party that was with him. All of them could see me! What the heck! I was quickly running out of patience.

"Why. Am. I. Here?" I asked again. He swallowed and bowed in front of me, the others behind him also bowed.

Well, that was unexpected.

"A great blizzard has been raging for many months. My people are dying, all of our crops and livestock are either dead or dying and trade has become impossible as the sea's around our kingdom are frozen. I beg of you, please make the blizzard stop. If it pleases you I offer these three sapphires and my daughter Elsa as sacrifice." He said pushing a young girl forward.

I froze. Not literally, but darn near close.

I didn't know how to react. I was furious! They thought I would take human sacrifices! Not a snowballs chance in hell! And how dare this monster try to give up his own daughter!

I was about ready to freeze the man, but stopped short when I saw all the pain and sadness in his eyes. As I looked around at the gathered party I also noticed the hatred in the villager's eyes, all pointed at this little girl that didn't look older than Jamie. Okay now I was curious.

I straitened my shoulders and stood tall. The wind started playing with the cloak adding a dramatic effect. 'Show off' I thought, without a hint of heat.

"Firstly," I said in anger, my voice booming. "I do not take human sacrifices and I never will, especially a _child_" I said. Trying to sound regal and apparently succeeding "however, I am curious. Tell me, why I would stop this blizzard that is not of mine creation, all for this child? Why chose her as your sacrifice?" I said, trying to sound like the 'all-powerful being' they all thought I was.

The villagers all seemed to glare harder at the child, Elsa I think her name was, when I said this. The king again spoke from his kneeling position on the ground.

"My lord," I snorted when I heard Bunny choke on air and the others shush him 'When did they get here?' "Please this blizzard is destroying my kingdom and my people. I know you do not take human sacrifices but my daughter is special, since her birth my daughter has had an amazing gift. Elsa, please."

Little Elsa came forward with fear in her wide blue eyes. I tried to smile comfortingly toward her and said "Go ahead child, show me." It seemed to work because she fully came forward and cupped her hands. I was now very curious to what this little girl could do.

I stood there, struck dumb, when in her hand manifested a snowflake, simple though it was, it left me speechless.

I could hear the others behind me all making sounds of surprise and amazement. A child, a human child possessed the same powers I did. I shook myself out of my shock and glared at the king. He seemed to shrink a bit (ha!).

"Your highness, I would like to have words with you, privately?" I said looking to the crowd. Many looked away or seemed to bow deeper. I still couldn't get over the fact that _all_ of them could see me.

The king stumbled to his feet, smoothing down his clothing.

"Of course my lord." I motioned for him and Elsa to come forward. I did not want to leave the child with the villagers. I lead them behind a small out cropping of rock out of hearing distance from the villagers. I could hear the others following us.

I crouched in front of the child, trying to be as nonthreatening as I could be.

"Elsa, would you like to see something amazing?" I asked. She still looked scared but curiosity won out. As always with a child. "What are you going to do?" she asked, I smiled and made her a beautiful crown of ice, a little of my happy flakes hidden in the design. She gasped, amazed. I put it atop her head "There now you look like a proper princess." She giggled, obviously the happy flakes worked as she was no longer afraid. "Elsa, Why don't you go over there by that rock and play while I talk to your father, ok?" she smiled at me "Ok" she said and went and did as she was told.

I turned my attention to the man standing next to me. "Now that we don't have people listening in, what is the real reason for all of this? Why give up your daughter? I know there is more to this than your telling me. Se, once again, why?" I said raising my eyebrow. Looking unimpressed.

The man seemed to look surprised. "How did you-"

"Please, I am far older than I look, and know when someone is not giving me the whole truth." I said. The king seemed to deflate and sat down on a rock behind him. 'More like plopped really.' I thought to myself, fighting my smile. I sat down next to him still waiting on my answer.

"My wife was ill in the last months of her pregnancy with Elsa, and didn't survive the birth. The council pushed me to remarry and a year later I wed a women of the village named Rose. She is a kind caring women and cares for Elsa. When Elsa was four, she started showing everyone that she would create snowflakes and snow balls from thin air. The villagers thought she was cursed."

I scowled, how could someone think that that sweet girl is a curse? And why is it always seen as a curse? Winter can be a beautiful time of year if people would just stop and see it. "Then, when this storm came everyone blamed Elsa. Thinking that she had cursed our land. I was afraid for my daughter's life so I hid her away."

"People are afraid of things they don't understand. And fear makes us do irrational things." I said, I was disgusted How could these people be so cruel.

"Yes. But after three month of nothing but storms even my counsel demanded something be done and now that Rose is expecting a child, I no longer have a reason reject them. You see as long as Elsa was the only heir to the throne she was safe. But now-" We both looked over to see Elsa playing in the snow, making an oddly shaped snowman. However you could still see the fear in her tense posture and strained smile.

"I was desperate to find a solution, then one night I remembered a legend that my mother used to tell me when I was young. She said that there was a man that ruled over winter, who was powerful but fair. Who loved children and cared for them. And that coupled with Elsa's powers over ice I thought that it was my only option."

"I am afraid that if the storm doesn't stop they may try to hurt Elsa, or worse." He turned to me a pleading look in his eyes. "Please, please help me, my daughter is not safe here and my people are dying." He bowed "Please save us. Please save my daughter."

'What am I going to do? It's not like I'm taking in a runt bobcat or something this is a human child." I was a odds with myself. How was I going to do this? But as I watched Elsa, even with fear in her eyes, she was playing and laughing and enjoying herself. I could feel her joy at playing in the snow. I was awed by her bravery and I couldn't say no.

'I can't believe I am doing this.' I took hold of the king's shoulder and set him up-right. I smiled at him.

"Even with ought the sacrifices, if you had just asked I would have gladly put an end to this blizzard. It would of been my responsibility as a guardian."

He looked confused "Guardian?"

"You have never heard of the Guardians?" I asked surprised.

"No my lord, who are the Guardians?"

I sighed "Okay, you see, in each child there are certain aspects we as guardians protect from spirits who would try to destroy them. I, for example, am the guardian of joy. There is also the guardians of hope, wonder, dreams and memories. We five protect the children of the world from spirits who would wish these qualities and the children you poses them harm."

He looked at me with awe.

"Your daughter however is a special case. I've never heard of a human possessing powers like her before. Well except demi gods. You said she was born with them?"

"Yes, a week after her birth she froze her crib. I had never been so scared in my life. Now that she's older she can control it a little better but it only makes people even more afraid to see her improve." He said clear sadness in his voice.

'Poor girl, were more alike than I thought. People always thinking the worst of us.' I looked back at Elsa, and was surprised to see she was now sleeping, leaning against the snowman the cold not even making her shiver. Just a small girl in a cruel world.

"I'll do it. I will take care of Elsa, I will teach her, and I will keep her safe."

The king looked like he might cry.

"Thank you."


End file.
